Maybe I'm Amazed
by MusicalMajesty
Summary: This is my songfic of Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney. I have a couple ideas for some fluffy songfics... Coming soon ;


**Yay, songfics! The song I chose is "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Paul McCartney. I was listening this song on my phone and thought, "this would make a fluffy songfic." It's not as long as I expected, but still, I hope you like it!**

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,_

_And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you._

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,_

_Hung me on a line,_

_maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

Mal was working until 1:30 AM that night. That one night when everything changed. Natara had just had her heart shattered by Oscar Santos. Mal could remember her running into his arms, sobbing. Natara was working at the time as well. Mal gazed at her perfect features in the silver moonlight. Everything was perfect in those moments, the moments where time stood still for Natara, and only Natara. The truth was, Mal was longing for something more than partners. Something more than just being open to each other, but he could never know how to say it. Maybe she felt the same. Maybe Oscar had made her realize her true feelings.

Natara knew that Oscar would only be a thing of her past. The future would only be determined by him. Mal had no idea that she was madly in love with him. Her heart raced at the thought of laying her head against Mal's muscular chest, him gently caressing her cheek. Her love for him was like an irresistible urge. Something that pounds at the back of your mind without other rational thought. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other, when they were pulled out of time, except when the other looked. When they needed each other the most.

_Baby I'm a man,_

_And maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something,_

_That he doesn't really understand._

_baby I'm a man,_

_And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me,_

_Baby won't you help me to understand?_

Mal was incredibly lonely after his divorce, though he'd never admit it. He was confused about why they left each other, confused about why his relationships always take horrendous falls. Natara had helped him through everything, though, helped him find himself through all the broken pieces. He wanted to tell her everything was okay- not out of kindness, but out of love. He wanted her to know that since she was always there to help him understand his life, he would be there too.

Natara was never one to stay grieving after a breakup, and this was no exception. She wanted to show Oscar her resilient personality. She wasn't interested in him the least bit. But Natara knew this was more than just showing off to Oscar. Mal was perfect for her- the one who helped her through The jungle of romance. She helped Mal and Mal helped her. She didn't understand why it was so hard to find words to tell the one man whom she was so comfortable with.

_Baby I'm a man,_

_And maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something,_

_That he doesn't really understand._

_baby I'm a man,_

_And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me,_

_Baby won't you help me to understand?_

Mal could hardly keep his mind on his work. He never knew that it would be so hard to find a way to say his feelings. All the courage he had still left him weak and nervous. He had done this so many times before at bars and clubs, but it was too different. He rolled his chair back and stretched. He daydreamed about a serious relationship with Natara, but still couldn't work up the nerve. This was too serious to find words, no matter how perfect they could be together.

Natara wondered why Oscar had chosen to cheat on her. They had been engaged for a week! Her life was torn between social pain and work, but with Mal, everything else seemed so far away. She understood that she could just throw away the negatives, and focus on the love when he was around. They fit together perfectly. "Mal..." she almost mumbled across the near-empty precinct, "I just wanted you to know that I-" she choked on her words. "Huh? Nat, speak up." Again she tried, a little louder, "Mal, I l-love you. I have for a... a long time. I just haven't found how to say it." "Nat?" He replied, "I love you too."

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time,_

_And maybe I'm afraid of the way I'd leave you._

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,_

_Right me when I'm wrong,_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

Mal was thrilled that he finally said those words to Natara. She meant the world to him. They arranged a date for that coming Saturday. Nothing fancy, just dinner at a local restaurant and a movie. They both knew in their hearts that they would love each other forever. They picked each other up when they were feeling down. They brought out the best in one another. They were more than friends, than partners- they needed each other.


End file.
